Chances
by lyndimonica
Summary: Hermione telah bertunangan dengan Harry. Namun karena kecelakaan itu, Harry hanya mengingat saat-saat ia masih bersama Ginny. Akankah Harry memilih untuk mengingat? Atau memilih untuk melupakan. Akankah Hermione memilih untuk berjuang? Atau memilih untuk melepaskan. HHr. Terjemahan dari Chances oleh HarryHEARTHermione. RnR please.
1. Tragedi dalam hitungan detik

**Chapter 1**

 **Tragedi dalam Hitungan Detik**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plot cerita berdasarkan fanfic berjudul Chances milik author HarryHEARTHermione.**

* * *

Seorang pria berambut hitam, jangkung dan tampan, muncul dari kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang tak sabar menunggu bagasi mereka di bandara. Dia gembira bisa pulang. Dia telah pergi ke Australia selama dua minggu untuk menyelesaikan misi khusus yang ditugaskan oleh atasannya.

Baginya, satu setengah minggunya tinggal di Australia adalah misi terpanjang yang pernah ia dapatkan. Rekannya dalam misi ini yang juga salah satu sahabatnya sendiri, Neville Longbottom, menggelengkan kepalanya setiap kali mengetahui dirinya sedang gelisah sendiri dengan ponsel muggle-nya, bahkan saat setelah ia baru saja membuat panggilan luar negeri untuk berbicara dengan kekasihnya.

" _Jika kau benar-benar merindukannya," Neville berkata dengan keyakinan, "kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?"_

 _Dia melihat ke arah sahabat karibnya sebentar, kemudian menggeleng tak percaya akan apa yang telah ia sarankan; Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu jika hal tersebut tak mungkin mengingat misi mereka belum selesai. Ya, mereka telah menangkap pelakunya, sekelompok calon Pelahap Maut yang melakukan kekacauan di negara tempat mereka berada. Neville tertawa saat melihat ekspresi tak percaya di wajahnya, "Tidak akan mustahil jika aku yang sengaja mengirimmu pergi. Aku tahu kau sangat ingin berjumpa dengannya. Jadi kenapa harus memaksakan dirimu untuk tinggal sementara aku dapat mengatasi situasi di sini sendiri? Aku hanya perlu mengerjakan beberapa laporan dan menunggu instruksi terakhir dari Kingsley untuk kembali ke Kementerian, kemudian aku juga bisa pulang."_

 _Wajahnya menyala bahagia dan menarik Neville ke dalam pelukan jantan, kemudian ia segera membuat dua surat. Satu, surat yang menginformasikan kepada Kementerian Sihir di Australia mengenai kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba dan lebih awal dari misi, dan satu surat ditujukan kepada Perwakilan Pengatur Lalu Lintas Udara untuk merubah jadwal portkeynya ke waktu yang lebih awal. Setelah menulis suratnya, ia mengirimnya menggunakan burung hantu dari Hotel Sihir yang mereka tempati. Lalu ia membuat panggilan kepada gadis yang sangat ingin ditemuinya._

 _Diam-diam ia tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana Neville tertawa geli melihatnya menyiapkan barang-barangnya. "Kau seperti bocah yang akan bertemu Santa," candanya. Dia melempar bantal pada Neville. Tapi yang dikatakannya memang benar, ia sangat bersemangat untuk kembali ke London._

Setelah ia melihat tas miliknya, ia meraihnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia segera meraih ponsel dari kantong belakang celananya dan mulai menekan beberapa nomor yang familiar baginya. Ponselnya berdering dua kali sebelum sebuah suara manis menjawab panggilannya.

"Hei, aku berada di bandara sekarang," ia berkata bersemangat. "Aku akan tiba di flatmu beberapa menit lagi."

Ia mendengar pekik tawa dan sentuhan kepanikan dalam suaranya, "Aku belum masak! Aku baru saja selesai merapikan flat, aku harus mandi dulu. Oh dan aku bau."

Ia tertawa hangat. Gadis itu selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum. "Baumu selalu harum." Ia meyakinkannya.

Gadis itu tertawa dan berkata, "Kau bilang begitu karena kau ingin aku memijatmu nanti. Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumah dahulu? Aku yakin ayahmu sedang menunggu."

Ia berjalan menyusuri parkiran berusaha mengingat di mana ia memarkir mobilnya. Ia selalu meninggalkan mobilnya di parkiran bandara bahkan saat ia pergi untuk sebuah misi atau berlibur. Ia tak ingin mengganggu ayahnya, yang sekarang terlalu sibuk memimpin dunia sihir.

"Aku sudah meneleponnya dan memberitahunya kalau aku akan mengunjungimu dulu." Jawabnya tepat saat ia menemukan kendaraannya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan bertanya, "Kenapa ini, kau tak ingin aku ke sana? Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Alih-alih merasa terhina atau marah, gadis itu meledak tertawa lagi. "Tak ada orang di sini, kau idiot. Aku akan menunggumu. Aku merindukanmu!"

Hatinya meleleh mendengar dua kata terakhir dari gadis itu. Ia memasukkan kunci mobilnya ke dalam lubang di pintu mobil. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku lebih merindukanmu."

"Tidak, aku yang lebih merindukanmu," Gadis itu menjawabnya dengan memberi tekanan pada kata 'lebih'.

Ia menertawakan gadis keras kepala itu dan berkata, "Oke, sampai ketemu nanti, sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang." Suara di seberang sana menjawab manis kemudian panggilan berakhir.

Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia akan bertemu dengannya, setelah hampir dua minggu tidak menatapnya, akhirnya dia akan dapat menyentuhnya, mendekapnya dalam pelukan dan menciumnya lagi. Dengan hati-hati ia melaju mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari parkiran dan menuju ke jalanan.

Lalu lintas sedang padat. Ia mengira bahwa ada kecelakaan di depan; Ia menyalakan radio dan tersenyum saat menangkap refrain dari sebuah lagu. Mereka memutar lagu "Angel" dari Jack Johnson. Lagu itu merupakan lagu lama, dan ia tak tahu mereka masih memutarnya. Ia ikut bernyanyi bersama Jack Johnson meski suaranya sekarang tidak selaras dengan lagu.

Ia melirik ponselnya dan melihat fotonya bersama kekasihnya. Mereka berpelukan erat dan membuat wajah konyol secara bersamaan. Ia tersenyum.

Ia benar-benar ingin cepat sampai di rumah. Ia berharap dapat ber-Apparate sekarang juga, namun ia tahu bahwa tidaklah aman ber-Apparate di lingkungan muggle tempat kekasihnya memilih untuk tinggal. Sebagai seorang penyihir kelahiran-muggle, ia dibesarkan seperti muggle oleh kedua orang tuanya dan sekarang ia memutuskan untuk hidup layaknya muggle untuk menghormati mereka.

Berpikir dalam-dalam akan apa yang akan terjadi nanti saat sampai membuatnya tak memperhatikan ada sebuah truk besar beberapa blok di belakangnya. Kendaraan itu berliuk seakan pengemudinya hilang kontrol.

Pengemudinya benar-benar kehilangan kontrol. Ia membunyikan klakson untuk memperingatkan kendaraan yang berada di depannya.

Dia mendengar bunyi klakson dan langsung melihat kaca spion. Dia adalah pengemudi yang cakap dan bangga karena tak pernah sekali pun mengalami kecelakaan semenjak ia mulai berkendara. Ia mulai mencoba melaju ke kanan, namun ada sebuah mobil Volkswagen yang sedang berhenti di sisi jalan. Ia membunyikan klaksonnya mencoba mendapatkan perhatian dari pengemudi mobil tersebut yang sedang menunggu kawannya berjalan melalui mobil miniatur.

Satu. Truk di belakangnya semakin dekat.

Dua. Mobilnya berhenti.

Tiga. Truk sudah lebih dekat. Pengemudi Volkswagen keluar dari mobilnya dan berusaha membantu kawannya membawa beberapa barang berat.

Empat. Ia mulai bermanuver ke kanan.

Lima. DUAR!

Truk tersebut menabrak bagian belakang mobilnya dan ia terlempar ke depan. _Airbag_ -nya tidak berfungsi dan kepalanya menghantam kaca depan mobil. Ia mendengar teriakan, ia yakin itu bukan miliknya. Pandangannya hitam-putih dan ia berusaha tetap fokus. Kemudian ia melihat bayangan kabur seorang pria melihatnya melalui kaca yang pecah, bertanya apa ia baik-baik saja. Ia hanya dapat bergumam tak jelas, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di atas kepalanya, ia mengangkat tangan dan menyentuhnya. Merah. Dan itulah hal terakhir yang dilihatnya.

* * *

Gadis itu berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitar flat. Ada yang tidak benar. Sudah se-jam sejak ia menghubunginya dan ia belum juga tiba. Lalu lintas tidak padat dan jika ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi ayahnya terlebih dahulu, ia pasti sudah menghubunginya.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dan ia tak tahu apa. Ia kembali ke meja makan dan merapikan-ulang. Ia tak ingat sudah berapa kali ia memindah-mindahkan sendok dan garpu.

Kemudian ia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Ia segera menjawabnya, berpikir itu panggilan darinya. Namun ternyata sebuah suara asing berbicara di ujung sana.

"Halo, benar ini Hermione Granger?" tanya suara tak dikenal itu.

"Ya." pekiknya. Detak jantung menempa di dadanya.

"Apa anda mengenal seorang pria bernama Harry Potter?" tanyanya.

Hermione memegang erat kursi terdekat untuk menopang tubuhnya. Ia sama sekali tak suka arah pembicaraan ini. "Ya, saya kenal," katanya setelah ia menemukan keberanian untuk bersuara.

"Kami menemukan dua daftar nomor di dalam dompetnya untuk dihubungi, milik anda dan Mr. James Potter."

"Itu ayah Harry," jelas Hermione.

"Kami tak bisa menghubungi nomornya," jelasnya.

"Kami punya kabar buruk, Ms. Granger," lanjutnya. "Mr. Harry Potter, mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Sekarang dia di sini, di rumah sakit St. Mary's."

Pria itu memberitahunya bagaimana kecelakaan tersebut terjadi. Namun ia tak menangkap apapun yang dikatakannya. Yang diingatnya hanyalah seorang lelaki yang perlu ia temui, ayah Harry.

Ketika ia memutuskan sambungan, saat itulah sesuatu seakan menghantamnya. Harry kecelakaan, terluka dan berada di rumah sakit. Ia merosot di atas kursi dan ponselnya seakan itu adalah penyelamat hidupnya. Hermione mulai berharap akan ada panggilan lagi yang menyatakan padanya bahwa telah terjadi kesalahan. Bahwa bukanlah Harry yang mengalami kecelakaan. Bukan Harry yang sedang dalam bahaya dan tidak sadar di atas kasur rumah sakit. Namun tak ada panggilan; Ponselnya tidak berdering lagi. Ia menarik lutut ke dadanya dan mengayunkan dirinya, lalu menangis.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hai, fanfic berjudul asli Chances yang ditulis oleh Author HarryHEARTHermione ini adalah fanfic favorit saya dan yang pertama saya baca di situs ini. Saya terinspirasi untuk menerjemahkannya agar lebih mudah bagi kalian mengetahui how great fanfic it is. Tetep, jangan lupa reviewnya ya. Boleh juga loh kasih saran penerjemahan, hehe, mungkin ada kata atau kalimat yang kurang pas. Trims for reading.

 **A/N II**

Big thanks to Akira Kuroba yang udah bantu koreksi chapter ini ;)


	2. Duka

**Chapter 2**

 **Duka**

* * *

Bagaimana Hermione berhasil sampai di rumah sakit masih misteri baginya. Ia mati rasa saat mencoba menghubungi Mr. James Potter lewat jaringan Floo di kantornya. James Potter tengah merapikan berkas-berkas saat Hermione mengabarkan kejadian yang dialami anak _nya_. Ia segera pergi ke rumah sakit muggle dan memindahkan anaknya ke St. Mungo sebelum dokter muggle dapat menyentuh tubuh anaknya. Setelah panggilan Floo terputus, Hermione mengabarkan teman-teman Harry mengenai kondisinya saat ini. Sadar betapa sedihnya dia, mereka langsung memberikan kata-kata hiburan untuk menenangkannya, ia berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya demi teman-temannya. Ia telah mengatakan pada mereka bahwa ia baik-baik saja, meski nyatanya perasaannya masih kacau.

Mr. Potter sudah di rumah sakit saat ia tiba, dia terlihat seperti baru saja menangis. Siapa yang tidak? Harry adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki James Potter. Istrinya, Lily Potter, meninggal saat melindungi anaknya dari serangan Voldemort pada malam Halloween. James dan Harry bertahan pada malam itu. James terlindungi oleh darah-murninya dan hanya dipukul minggir oleh Voldemort sementara Harry diselamatkan oleh cinta ibunya. James tak pernah menikah lagi setelahnya dan mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk mengurus serta menjaga Harry dan dunia sihir dari kejahatan.

Dan fakta bahwa mereka masih berdiri di depan UGD dengan banyak tubuh lemah dan penuh luka yang lewat sama sekali tidak membantu. Mereka tetap berharap bagaimanapun juga tubuh Harry tidak akan separah pasien-pasien yang lain.

Hermione sedang duduk di bangku lobi, menunggu penyembuh yang sedang merawat Harry. Ia tak melihat kedatangan teman-temannya. Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya lalu ia mendongak dan melihat teman-temannya, Luna, Hannah, dan salah satu sahabat Harry, Ron, di belakang mereka.

Ia membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Suaranya tercekat dan air matanya mulai jatuh. Luna dan Hannah memeluknya sementara Ron menatap mereka.

"Harryku, Harryku." Ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang semakin menghancurkan hatinya.

Mereka mendengar langkah kaki dan melihat ayah Harry dengan seorang penyembuh.

Penyembuh itu mulai menjelaskan kondisi Harry, "Harry menderita trauma otak parah di kepalanya. Ia terlempar ke depan dan kepalanya membentur kaca mobil dengan sangat keras. Ada pendarahan di dalam kepalanya, tapi kami sudah bisa mengurusnya. Kami telah memindahkannya ke ruang penyembuhan dimana ia akan dimonitori untuk sementara ini. Saat kondisi vitalnya telah stabil, ia dapat dipindahkan ke kamarnya."

Hermione telah menemukan kembali suaranya dan bertanya, "Apakah ia akan baik-baik saja?"

Penyembuh tersenyum dan memberikan jaminan. "Sekarang, ia baik-baik saja. Namun saya menyarankan beberapa tes untuk memastikan tidak ada kerusakan serius pada otaknya."

Hermione meremas tangan Luna saat mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari penyembuh. _Kerusakan otak_ , jadi ini belum berakhir. Mr. Potter melihat kekhawatiran Hermione dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja," Mr. Potter meyakinkan. "Dia kuat dan dia punya kita yang akan merawatnya."

Hermione mengangguk dan berterimakasih pada Mr. Potter. _Ia benar,_ pikirnya. _Aku akan selalu ada untuk Harry, apapun yang terjadi._ Dia menunduk memandang cincin tunangan di jari manisnya. _Apapun yang terjadi._

* * *

Saat Harry dipindahkan ke kamarnya, ia masih tidak sadar. Penyembuh berkata bahwa akan memerlukan waktu sebelum ia bisa sadar. Hermione melihat mendekat pada tubuh Harry; Kepalanya diperban. Wajah dan tangannya dipenuhi memar yang sekarang sudah mulai sembuh.

Hermione meminta cuti dari kerjanya agar ia dapat meluangkan waktu untuk merawat Harry. Mr. Potter lebih dari senang mendapati Hermione dapat merawat anaknya. Ia tahu seberapa besar cinta Hermione kepada anaknya.

Malam sudah larut ketika Harry bergumam dalam tidurnya. Hermione meremas tangannya, berbisik di telinganya, memberitahunya bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja dan dia ada di sana. Pagi-pagi sekali di hari berikutnya, ia terbangun dan meminta segelas air. Hermione membiarkannya menyesap air dari sedotan kemudian ia kembali tidur. Saat itu pertama kalinya perasaannya tenang, paling tidak ia sudah sadar. Meskipun ia tetap terus kembali tidur, ia tahu suatu saat ia akan terbangun.

Saat itu hari Sabtu. Luna, Hannah, Ron, dan Neville ada di rumah sakit. Neville datang hari berikutnya segera setelah ia mendapat berita mengenai kecelakaan itu.

"Kapan ia akan sadar? Ini sudah hari ketiga." kata Ron yang terlihat frustasi.

Neville mencoba menjelaskan, "ia sudah beberapa kali terbangun."

"Aku tahu, tapi ia hanya meminta segelas air dan kembali tidur," Ron membalas keras kepala.

"Penyembuh bilang ramuannya habis hari ini," Hermione menjawab tenang.

Dan seakan Tuhan mendengarkan, Harry bergerak dan membuka matanya. Luna dan Hannah dengan gembira memanggil Mr. Potter yang sedang mengobrol dengan para penyembuh di luar. Ia langsung menyerbu masuk ke dalam dan melihat Harry tersenyum.

"Hai," Harry tersenyum kepada ayahnya. Namun ia tetap memalingkan pandang dari wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Mr. Potter tersenyum dan duduk di kaki tempat tidur. Harry melirik Ron dan Neville, sahabatnya selama bertahun-tahun, lalu melambai singkat pada mereka. Mereka berjalan ke arahnya dan menjabat tangannya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Harry," kata Neville.

" _Bloody hell,_ Harry," Ron berseru. "Kau tak tahu bagaimana kacaunya tampangmu."

Harry memberikan senyum lemah dan melihat gadis di sampingnya. Ia berlinang air mata dan tersenyum padanya. Kening Harry berkerut dan memandang dua gadis yang duduk di samping gadis itu.

Harry melirik ayahnya yang dengan jelas sedang menunggu reaksinya. Namun satu-satunya hal yang dikatakannya adalah, "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

* * *

 _Apa aku mengenalmu?,_ Hermione menggigit-gigit bagian bawah bibirnya dan melangkah mondar-mandir di luar kamar. Luna dan Hannah sudah pergi. Namun mereka tetap meyakinkannya sebelum pergi.

"Dia hanya sedang syok, Hermione," kata Hannah. "Dia akan mengingatmu. Mustahil melupakan tunangannya sendiri."

Luna mengangguk dan berusaha mencegahnya menangis. "Hermione kau adalah wanita yang kuat. Kau akan melewati ini semua. Ini hanya sementara."

"Kuharap yang mereka katakan benar." bisik Hermone. Mr. Potter dan penyembuh masih berada di dalam bersama Harry. Mereka segera memanggil penyembuh setelah sadar bahwa Harry tidak banyak mengingat setelah kecelakaan. Ia bahkan tidak dapat mengingat dari mana ia sebelum kecelakaan itu.

Hermione mendengar beberapa pertanyaan yang diajukan penyembuh kepada Harry, mengenai alamatnya, pekerjaannya, nama orang tuanya. Dia terduduk di atas kursi di depan kamar dan memutar-mutar rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya. Dia selalu melakukan itu saat gugup. Ia mendengar pintu membuka dan menutup. Mr. Potter dan penyembuh keluar dari kamar untuk berbicara padanya.

"Baiklah, kurasa ia menderita apa yang disebut muggle Retrograde Amnesia. Dalam kasus ini, penderita akan sulit mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi sebelum kecelakaan," jelas penyembuh.

"Kapan ia akan memulihkan kembali ingatannya?" tanya Hermione.

"Kami tak dapat memastikan. Ada beberapa kasus saat pasien dapat pulih dengan sangat cepat, ada pula yang membutuhkan bertahun-tahun."

"Bertahun-tahun?" seru Hermione. "Tapi dia mengingat ayahnya dan teman-temannya. Kenapa ia tak bisa mengingatku?"

Penyembuh mencoba menjelaskan dengan tenang, " seorang pasien tidak harus melupakan segalanya saat menderita amnesia. Dalam kasus Harry, kelihatannya ia tak dapat mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun ke belakang. Kurasa teman-temannya sudah bersamanya sejak di Hogwarts atau sebelum itu, jadi itulah mengapa ia masih mengingat mereka."

"Untuk membantu memulihkan ingatannya, keluarga dan teman-temannya perlu bersamanya. Ini dapat sangat mengesalkan pasien jadi ia butuh dukungan dari kalian."

"Harry harus menjalani beberapa tes, saya telah mendaftarkannya untuk memperoleh mantra khusus yang setara dengan CT dan MRI muggle. Aku perlu tahu apa ada kerusakan otak yang menyebabkan amnesia ini. Namun selain itu, secara fisik ia telah pulih." Ia mulai memberi Mr. Potter dan asisten penyembuh instruksi untuk selanjutnya.

Hermione memandang ke dalam kamar dan melihat Harry berbicara kepada teman-temannya. Ia tertawa oleh lelucon Ron. Ron tak pernah gagal membuatnya tertawa. "Aku juga membuatnya tertawa," Hermione berbisik pada dirinya.

Harry melirik ambang pintu yang terbuka dan melihat Hermione memandangnya. Hermione memberikan senyum hangat dan melambai. Harry hanya menatapnya, menatapnya seakan ia tidak pernah mengenalnya. Tatapan Harry beralih kembali ke teman-temannya.

Tangan Hermione terjatuh di sisinya dan ia memejamkan mata.

 _Bagaimana sakitnya bila orang yang sama yang selalu kau tunggu dan doakan benar-benar mengabaikanmu? Melepasmu begitu saja seakan kalian tak pernah berbagi jiwa yang sama? Seakan tak pernah berbagi rasa?_

Hermione memandang sekilas cincin tunangan yang ia pakai di jari manisnya. Ia akan membantu Harry untuk mengingat. _Aku akan mencintainya dan bersamanya apapun yang terjadi_.

* * *

A/N: Jangan lupa review ya kawan-kawan. Btw, Happy Valentine's Day!


	3. Pulang

**Chapter 3**

 **Pulang**

* * *

 _Sembilan tahun yang lalu..._

Seorang anak tampan berusia tujuh belas tahun terlihat sedang berjalan malas-malasan keluar dari bandara. Satu-satunya kekurangan dari wajah tampannya adalah alisnya yang mengernyit, mengekspresikan ketidaksenangan. Jelas sekali ia sedang gelisah, mungkinkah karena fakta bahwa cuaca di sini lebih dingin dibandingkan dengan dimana ia berada untuk berlibur sebelumnya? Atau barangkali ia sedang mengingat percakapan menyebalkan dengan ayahnya sebelum ia terbang dengan portkey kembali ke London.

" _Aku tak ingin pergi ke sana. Aku tak mengenal siapapun, kecuali kau." desaknya._

" _Maka ini waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu dengan para staf." Ayahnya beralasan._

" _Haruskah, Dad? Lagipula aku sedang berlibur," Ia mencoba memasukkan liburan tunggalnya yang merupakan hadiah akan keberhasilannya mendapat nilai O di seluruh ujian N.E.W.T nya sebagai alasan untuk menggoyahkan keputusan ayahnya._

" _Harry aku sudah mengatakan padamu," ayahnya menjawab dengan cepat. "Kau lebih dibutuhkan di sini. Lagipula, pelatihan Auror akan dimulai beberapa hari lagi." Ayahnya mengulang bagian terakhir kalimatnya karena ia tahu Harry juga berkeras akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Akademi Sihir Salem._

Suasana hati Harry tidak bertambah baik. Kenyataannya malah bertambah buruk. Ayahnya telah diusulkan untuk menjadi Menteri Sihir yang baru di London. Sebelumnya, ia adalah Kepala Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir. Ayahnya berpendepat ini merupakan peluang besar bagi Harry untuk menjadi seorang Auror, yang merupakan impian mereka berdua. "Tapi kenapa aku harus pulang lebih cepat? Aku sedang menikmati liburanku. Aku suka menjadi tidak dikenal." Harry bergumam marah pada dirinya.

Harry duduk di bangku lobi menunggu ayahnya menjemput. Ia masih belum mengambil ujian Apparition-nya karena dan sahabatnya, Ron dan Neville, telah setuju untuk ujian bersama-sama. Melihat sekelilingnya ia memperhatikan banyak gadis melirik ke arahnya dan berusaha memperoleh perhatiannya. Ia mendengar dua gadis saling berbisik berusaha mempertimbangkan untuk mendekatinya atau tidak. Ia menyeringai dan menggoyangkan kepalanya. Di tempat dimana ia pergi untuk berlibur ia hanya seorang pria biasa, di sini ia adalah selebriti. Ia berdiri saat melihat mobil merah yang dikenalinya berhenti di depan pintu kaca.

Ia disambut dengan pelukan oleh ayahnya. Harry tersenyum, satu-satunya hal baik dari kepulangannya adalah ia bisa dekat dengan ayahnya lagi. Mereka memiliki ikatan erat. _Well, setidaknya aku punya sesuatu yang kunantikan_ , Harry meyakinkan dirinya.

* * *

Di sisi lain bandara, di bagian penerbangan muggle, seorang wanita mungil berambut coklat sedang menarik kopernya dengan cemas. Bukan hanya wajah lembut, hidung kecil, dan rambut mengembangnya yang membuatnya menonjol, tapi juga fakta bahwa ia berdiri di tengah-tengah lobi, tak jelas kemana akan pergi.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Hermione berada di London, sendirian. Bibinya seharusnya sudah menjemputnya. Ia mencengkeram kopernya erat dan berkali-kali melirik ponsel yang sedang digenggamnya. Ia berpendapat bahwa ia beruntung masih memiliki keluarga yang akan merawatnya. Orang tuanya, Dan dan Emma Granger, meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan mobil dalam perjalanan pulang dari seminar dokter gigi yang diselenggarakan hanya dua mil dari rumah mereka. Sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, ia menerima hasil ujiannya dari Universitas ternama di London bersama dengan informasi bahwa ia mendapatkan beasiswa dari universitas tersebut.

Awalnya ia ragu untuk melanjutkan studinya di London. Fakta bahwa ia merupakan penyihir keturunan muggle yang lulus dari Akademi Sihir Beauxbatons dengan hasil memuaskan tidak membantunya. Ia menerima banyak tawaran dari pekerjaan sihir di berbagai lembaga dan institusi seperti Gringotts, St. Mungo's, dan Kementerian Sihir Prancis. Namun orang tuanya mendesaknya untuk memperoleh pendidikan muggle karena leluhurnya merupakan kalangan profesional.

 _Aku sudah merindukan mereka_ , Hermione mendesah. Sejak kematian mereka, Hermione bertekad untuk membuat mereka bangga.

Hermione melihat sosok yang dikenalinya di dekat penjaga, ia sedang melambaikan tangan dan memanggil namanya. Itu adalah bibinya, Ann. Hermione berjalan ke arahnya dan berbisik pada dirinya, 'Apapun untuk orang tuaku.'

* * *

Harry mengamati bangunan-bangunan yang mereka lewati dengan mengantuk. Ia bertanya-tanya berapa lama perjalanan ini akan berlangsung. Ayahnya memecah keheningan.

"Bagaimana liburanmu?" tanya Ayahnya.

"Menyenangkan," jawab Harry. "Aku sudah merindukan pantainya."

James dapat merasakan kebosanan anaknya.

"Yah, teman-temanmu sudah merindukanmu!" ayahnya berkata tak sabar. "Ron dan Neville selalu datang berkunjung dan aku sangat senang kau pulang karena rumah rasanya amat sepi tanpamu."

Harry tersenyum. "Yeah, aku juga merindukan mereka."

Mr. Potter melihat Harry dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Anaknya terkadang sangat mudah terpengaruh, yang membuatnya, James, bertanya-tanya apakah anaknya itu robot. Ia mengarahkan mobilnya ke desa. Harry melihat sekeliling tempat itu. _Yah, tak ada yang berubah_ , katanya pada dirinya. _Oh well._

Mr. Potter berhenti di depan rumah besar berwarna putih dengan sebuah pagar kayu modern di depannya. Harry tersenyum di tempatnya. Meskipun ia pergi dalam waktu singkat, ia merindukan tempat ini. Ayahnya membunyikan klakson untuk mendapat perhatian dari peri rumah mereka, Patty dan Smiley. Patty sudah ada di rumah mereka sejak ayah Harry bersekolah di Hogwarts, dan Smiley adalah anak Patty.

Harry keluar dari mobil dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ia sedang meregangkan lengan dan kakinya saat melihat sebuah mobil juga berhenti di depan sebuah rumah beberapa blok dari rumah mereka. Seorang wanita yang lebih tua keluar dari mobil duluan, menarik keluar beberapa tas.

Seorang gadis manis turun dari mobil. Ia menggenggam kopernya dengan gugup. Wanita paruh baya itu pasti telah mengatakan hal yang lucu karena gadis itu langsung meledak tertawa.

Bahkan dari kejauhan ini, Harry dapat mendengar tawanya dan ada sesuatu di dalamnya yang ditangkap olehnya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana senyumnya menerangi wajahnya. Harry ikut tersenyum secara tak sadar bahkan ia tak menyadari ayahnya yang sedari tadi memanggil menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kesadarannya kembali saat ayahnya memanggilnya lagi, kali ini lebih kencang. Bayangkan apa yang dilakukan sebuah tawa dari gadis itu kepadanya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan dalam semenit penuh? Se-jam? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Harry melihat sekilas ke arah gadis itu tadi berada, namun ia sudah tak ada di sana.

* * *

A/N: Trims buat yang udah baca. Please Review yaa.


End file.
